


Zwalczanie mrocznych gildii to w porównaniu pestka - czyli rozważania egzystencjalne Jellala Fernandesa (no, nie do końca)

by Szeherezada



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, oświadczyny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: Co może być trudniejsze od zwalczania potężnych magów działających wbrew prawu, od życia ściganego przez rząd kryminalisty, od walki z Zerefem? Cóż, jedna rzecz na pewno...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy fanfik z Fairy Tail, jaki napisałam. Dawno to było trochę, ale wrzucam tak czy siak.  
> Enjoy!

Słońce powoli chowało się za koronami drzew, oblewając świat ostatnimi dziś ciepłymi promieniami. Drobne obłoczki leniwie sunęły po niebie. Srebrne sztućce leżące na piknikowym kocu wesoło lśniły, zupełnie jakby żegnały się z kończącym się już dniem.

Jellal położył dłoń na dłoni Erzy i spojrzał na kobietę pełnym uczucia wzrokiem. Policzki Fernandesa miały barwę zbliżoną do koloru włosów wybranki jego serca - i to nie tylko z powodu wspólnie opróżnionej do połowy butelki wina. Zwalczanie Mrocznych Gildii nijak się miało do tego, co planował zrobić. Tamte, choć niebezpieczne dla zdrowia i życia, nie narażały go na ewentualne odrzucenie ze strony ukochanej.

Nastrój był już idealny (mag dziękował w duchu Wendy i Canie za radę - kto by pomyślał, że Erza nigdy nie była jeszcze na prawdziwym, udanym pikniku, choć bardzo chciała?), teraz Jellal musiał się jeszcze zebrać na odwagę... Wiele razy układał sobie w głowie scenariusze dotyczące przebiegu tej chwili, wyobrażał sobie wypowiedzi swoje i Scarlet, te pierwsze zmieniając niemal za każdym razem, nie mogąc zdecydować się, które będą tymi najodpowiedniejszymi.

Nerwowo włożył rękę do kieszeni i po raz tysięczny upewnił się, że niewielkie pudełeczko z jakże cenną zawartością wciąż tam jest, że nie zniknęło. Zdenerwowany zacisnął na nim palce i wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Wiesz, Erza... - zaczął, ale trema postanowiła być świadkiem tej sceny i przez nią Jellalowi głos uwiązł w gardle.

\- Tak? - Scarlet odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i delikatnym uśmiechem zachęciła go, by skończył wypowiedź. Wyglądała tak pięknie w promieniach zachodzącego słońca... Fernandesowi przypomniała się ta magiczna chwila przed Igrzyskami Magicznymi, po powrocie części członków Fairy Tail z wyspy Tenrou. To było tak dawno, a jednocześnie to wspomnienie było tak wyraźne...

\- Coś chciałeś powiedzieć, prawda? - już z lekkim rozbawieniem Tytania ponowiła pytanie. Jellal stwierdził w myślach - nie pierwszy raz zresztą - że mógłby słuchać jej głosu godzinami. Kobieta lekko ścisnęła jego dłoń, tym samym wybudzając go z zamyślenia.

\- T-tak - speszył się, oblewając jeszcze większym rumieńcem. Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślał i stwierdził krótko, siląc się na spokój i opanowanie:

\- Wiesz, Erza... Doszedłem do wniosku, że myliłem się, gdy nadałem ci nazwisko w Rajskiej Wieży...

Tytania była zupełnie zdezorientowana i już miała o coś zapytać, gdy mężczyzna dodał:

\- To nie powinno być Scarlet. To powinno być Fernandes.

Erza nadal nic nie rozumiała, jednak po krótkiej chwilce jej policzki przybrały barwę truskawek. Nie, chłopakowi nie mogło przecież chodzić o... Musiała o to zapytać, musiała się upewnić!

\- Jellal, co ty...

Jej ukochany w tym czasie sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, następnie klęknął na kolano i otworzył wyjęte pudełeczko, ukazując piękny pierścionek z brylantem.

\- Erzo... Kocham cię. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Cisza, która zapadła po tym pytaniu trwała może sekundę, jednak Fernandesowi wydawało się, jakby to była wieczność. Scarlet doszła do siebie i z krótkim, ale przepełnionym miłością "Tak!" rzuciła się narzeczonemu na szyję. Zrobiła to na tyle energicznie, że przewróciła go na trawę.

Łzy szczęścia spływały jej po policzkach, a gdy tylko pierścionek znalazł miejsce na jej palcu, pocałowała ukochanego.

Razem, wtuleni w siebie, dalej obserwowali zachód słońca, dopóki to nie skryło się całkowicie za horyzontem.

\- Więc... kiedy ślub? - wymruczał Jellal we włosy Erzy.

\- Ślub?! Ślub! N-no tak... - Tytania wyglądała, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, co oznacza fakt zaręczyn. Wydawała się tym nieco wystraszona, trochę speszona, ale w jej oczach kryło się również radosne niedowierzanie. Sprawiała wrażenie tak tym wszystkim przejętej, że zapewne jedynie chwila dzieliła ją od omdlenia. Ją - potężną Tytanię, której bało się mnóstwo osób nie tylko w gildii, ale przede wszystkim poza nią!

Jellal objął mocniej Scarlet i wyszeptał do ucha uspokajającym tonem:

\- Bez nerwów. Nie musimy się spieszyć...

Wszelkie drobne żyjątka już jakiś czas temu udały się w krainę snów, ciszę przerywały jedynie cykanie koników polnych i niezbyt mocny wietrzyk szumiący w koronach drzew. Gwiazdy coraz śmielej wychylały się zza odpływających chmurek, lśniąc, jakby ciesząc się szczęściem dwójki zakochanych.


End file.
